Bling
:For the successor perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Warlord. Bling is a Tier One Perk that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, unlocked at level 21. It allows players to put two attachments on their primary weapon. Bling Pro is unlocked by getting 200 kills while the Bling perk is equipped. The Pro version of the Perk also allows the player to put two attachments on their secondary weapon. Contrary to popular belief, picking up a Bling weapon and getting kills with it without having Bling equipped does not count towards completing Bling Pro challenges, despite what the description of the challenge says. However, having Bling equipped as a perk and having a weapon without two attachments still counts towards Pro challenge. Common Uses * The most common use of Bling is adding a useful attachment without giving up a sight, as many players find iron sights harder to use. * Bling is very popular in long matches because of the ability to add extra attachments, making the weapon more versatile. * FMJ and the Heart Beat sensor are a good combo. * Bling is popular with Light Machine Guns, as their large ammo reserves negate the need for Scavenger or One Man Army, and the Grip attachment is very popular. Therefore the player can also equip a sight making it stable and accurate. * Some players use Bling with Extended Magazines and another attachment as an alternative to Sleight of Hand. * Stealth classes benefit from Bling by combining a Silencer and Heartbeat Sensor to hunt enemies while remaining undetected. * Combining an optic with FMJ can be helpful when unlocking Extended Magazines, particularly if the weapon has unfavorable iron sights. * Bling is useful when attempting to complete multiple challenges. For example, a gun with a Silencer and Red Dot Sight equipped can be used to unlock the Heartbeat Sensor, the Holographic Sight, and Bling Pro. * Marathon and Bling are fairly popular for Search & Destroy due to the limited number of enemies, which considerably mitigates the usefulness of ammunition-oriented perks such as Sleight of Hand and Scavenger. * When using Bling Pro, a useful tactic is to combine a Red Dot or Holographic sight and Extended Magazines with either the PP2000 or TMP. Both weapons have very high accuracy and the increased ammunition capacity effectively allows the player to use their secondary weapon as an accurate Submachine Gun. This tactic is best used in conjunction with a sniper rifle, effectively giving the player another primary weapon to fall back on instead of a weaker secondary. Limitations There are some limitations as to which attachments can go together. Players cannot combine attachments which take up the same physical space on the gun, such as the Grenade Launcher and the Masterkey Shotgun, as both are under-barrel mounted. It is also impossible to have both the Tactical Knife and Akimbo attachments on one gun, as both require the player's left hand. Players also can only have one set of sights on a gun. Additionally, players cannot combine Akimbo with any kind of sights, as it would be useless. The Grip, Rapid Fire, Suppressor, Heartbeat Sensor, Extended Magazines, and FMJ attachments do not conflict with any other attachments. Bling also brings a higher risk of running out of ammunition. This can be very dangerous as the only way you could get more ammunition for your weapon would be through an ammo drop from a care package or by picking up a gun with exactly the same attachments and camouflage off of the ground. Trivia *When prompted to pick up a weapon, the pickup text will only denote that the weapon has two attachments by adding the word "Bling" after the name of the weapon. The only attachment that is visible is Akimbo, since it changes the pickup icon. However, all attachments except for FMJ, Rapid Fire, Extended Magazines, and Akimbo are easily visible when looking at the weapon model on the ground. *In early production Bling was supposed to allow 2 attachments for both primary and secondary and the Pro version was to allow 3 attachments where available. This was probably changed due to the limited numbers attachments some weapons had. *There is a glitch where if you want to pick up more ammo, but you are using Bling, the attachments for 2 guns have to be the same. For example: If the player has say an M16A4 with a Silencer as first attachment, and a Red Dot Sight as your second attachment. If the player finds a M16A4 with a red dot sight as the first attachment, then the player will not be able to pick up ammo, but if it has a suppressor as the first attachment then the player will be able to pick up more ammo. The weapon on the ground does not have to be using Bling. *Bling-like setups are commonly found throughout the singleplayer campaigns and bonus modes of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, such as the Sawed-off Double-barreled shotgun with Grip found in World at War's "Nacht der Untoten" or the P90 with Silencer and Red dot sight found in Call of Duty 4's "All Ghillied Up". *In Modern Warfare 2's campaign, akimbo weapons with sights can be found, an impossible Bling setup in multiplayer. *Bling in Call of Duty: Black Ops is called Warlord. The pick-up icon and HUD display states that the weapon has multiple attachments, ex. AUG Multiple attachments. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks